Peter Pettigrew
|Death = March 1998 Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England |Blood Status = Half-Blood or Pure-Blood |Other Names = Scabbers Wormtail|Family = Mrs Pettigrew (mother) |School = Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry |School House = Gryffindor |Attendance = September 1971 - July 1978 |Occupation = |Wand = 9¼', Chestnut, Dragon Heartstring |Patronus = |Animagus = Rat |Boggart = |Loyalty = Order of the Phoenix (betrayed) Death Eaters (by 1981 - 1998) }} Peter Pettigrew, '''once named '''Scabbers '''and nicknamed '''Wormtail, was a wizard who abandoned the Order of the Phoenix and became one of the Death Eaters, betraying James and Lily Potter to Voldemort. He was once one of The Marauders, with James, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Peter was made Secret-Keeper for James, Lily and Harry Potter, who were unaware he was spying for the Death Eaters. He framed Sirius for not only betraying them, but Peter faked death, killed twelve Muggles and framed him for everything. He lived in hiding in Animagus form for nearly thirteen years, being adopted by the Weasley family who made him their family pet. When found out, Harry persuaded Sirius and Remus bring Peter to justice, but he fled and managed to find Voldemort again, helping him return to power and standing by Voldemort in the Second Wizarding War. He later had the chance to kill Harry, but he hesitated and the silver hand gifted to him by Voldemort strangled Peter to death. Biography Early life Education First Wizarding War Betraying the Potters Life in hiding Not long after the war ended, "Scabbers" was adopted by the Weasley family and was at least for a time, the pet of Percy Weasley. In the summer of 1991, Percy became a Prefect and Arthur and Molly Weasley awarded him a new pet. He gave Scabbers to Ron Weasley instead, but Ron thought he was useless and spent a lot of time sleeping. In a twist of fate, Ron was not only in the same year with Harry Potter but they became immediate friends on the train to school that year. Ron introduced the-then sleeping rat to Harry. The rat slept nearly the entire time, and Ron said he could be dead and you wouldn't know. Ron then tried a spell on Scabbers which Fred Weasley taught him, but nothing happened. When Ron stood up to fight Gregory Goyle, he woke Scabbers up who attacked Goyle and made him run from the compartment. But when Ron picked him up, Scabbers already went back to sleep. He was in the Gryffindor common room by Ron's bed when the Start-of-Term Feast was over. Appearance Peter's animagus form by September 1991 was a fat, grey rat. Character In Animagus form, Peter was lazy and spent the days eating and sleeping and in a way one might say was odd because he was not actually a rat, he acted that way to the point that he even ate fabric for no obvious reason. Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:Death Eaters Category:Wizards